Siren's Lament
by Naomi's Dragons
Summary: Content with her ordinary life, Ally Dawson is somewhat of a wallflower. However, her comfortable lifestyle suddenly goes astray when she accidentally plunges into the world of sirens. Entangled in a curse, Ally will learn that her world may be a lot bigger than she had ever imagined. *Mermaids*
1. Prologue - The end begins here

**Siren's Lament Prologue**

 **Ally's Point of View**

The end begins here, a cold, moonlit night.

Salt water filling my lungs, the ice cold temperature piercing my skin. Every inch of my body, paralyzed… while all traces of light vanish as I sink lower and lower.

One by one, each of my senses begin to fade out. Sound, feeling, vision… leaving me with the mixture of intense fear and helplessness that has taken root in my stomach…

And then unexpectedly, I hear a song

 _"_ _O broken hearted one, your soul has grown weary…  
Have you turned to the rippling tides to engulf your lonely tears?_

 _May the waves embrace you, lull you softly to sleep…  
Ease away all the hurt and pain that you've carried through the years  
But if given the chance, would you forget the past?_

 _You and I can start all over  
We can love again my dear."_

If only life had a rewind setting, I think everyone wishes that at least once in their lifetime.

I'd go back to a simpler time.

Something presses against my lips amidst the icy cold but in my current state, whatever it was, it was soon forgotten as my consciousness slipped away.

.

.

.

 **I have to say that I have been inspired to write this by a webtoon called Siren's Lament. I do not own Siren's Lament, name, plot or anything affiliated with Siren's Lament or its creator, instantmismo.**

 **I will try to convert this fine work of artistry in written words but I highly encourage you to go to webtoons and read it for yourself. Instantmismo does such an amazing job with this story.**

 **The story will be mainly in Ally's point of view but I will inform you if it so changes.**

 **Also, I may not stick to the 'script' but change things from how they were supposed to but as of now, it all should be fine save for tweaking to make it fit the characters of Austin and Ally. There will be some characters not in their perspective ages but I had to assign characters to what needed to be filled and the relationships and goings on in the webtoon.**

 **Please bear with me on this new venture and please check out the image cover. It took work but I like how it turned out.**

 **~ND~**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Main Attraction

I sit behind the counter of my flower shop Sonic Bloom, picking away at my nails, trying to remove the pink colored polish. I should be doing paperwork but my mind is somewhere else.

"Didn't like the color?" I look up at the deep voice to the store's only other occupant. A tall man with brown hair and golden like eyes is looking at me. "I thought it looked nice"

"You think? I feel like it doesn't suit me at all." I place my hands out on the counter for him to inspect as he walks by caring a watering can.

"Well, why not? It's cute on you"

My cheeks heat up slightly and look away, casually waving my hand in the air. "Ah, you know me. I like things plain and simple."

"That's true. I guess that's what's so great about you, Ally. You have that natural charm." The man throws me a smile and I think out of both of us, he's the charmer… not that I'm complaining though.

In fact, Dallas' probably the reason why this flower shop is still in business…

"Dallas, you're over watering the lilies."

"Ack!"

 **Chapter 1 –The Main Attraction**

After dad was hospitalized a few year ago, he left the flower shop under my care. I took over completely as soon as I graduated high school, but I was worried about running the family business on my own.

The bell over the door jingles and I look up from my papers to the new customers. "Welcome!"

Luckily for me, Dallas stepped in and offered to help out around the shop. He's been working here ever since.

"Let me know if you are looking for anything in particular, ladies." Dallas says, as he straightens merchandise, to the pair of school girls who just walked in.

"Okay!" The older of the two stutters out.

Though he may or may not be oblivious to it, Dallas is the main attraction of the shop. He brings in girls which brings in guys who are interested in buying flowers for those girls.

I'm 95% sure those girls aren't going to buy anything. Ah, to be young…

I look over at Dallas and pity those girls; little do they know he is actually taken.

"Those girls remind me of when you and Trish were in middle school." Dallas quietly whispers to me as the girls freak out off in the corner.

"Yeah, you're right. Haha!" I let out a small laugh at the mention of my childhood and comparing it to those girls.

"LYLYYYYY!" A familiar girl's voice calls out a nickname given to me.

"Speak of the devil…" Dallas mutters, smiling.

"Lyly, are you free tonight?" Trish rushes in, which is her usual manner. "Me and my sweetiepie are going out for karaoke and drinks! I hear some cute guys are gonna be there- wanna come with?"

"Ah… sorry Trish. Not tonight, I've got plans." I gently let her down as I reach up to her shoulder and adjust a misplaced spaghetti strap.

"You never make time for me anymore. I thought we were besties." Trish pokes my cheek as she tries to guilt trip me but I know her game and I poke her cheek back.

"We hung out yesterday night at your house, remember?"

"I'll be stealing your beastie for the evening, little sis." Dallas calmly interjects.

"Ew, gross. Are you guys gonna go bike riding again?" Trish scrunches up her face and looks between me and her older brother.

"Well, the weather is nice and there's a full moon tonight. Besides, we haven't been able to go bike tiding as often since-"

VROOM!

"Ah! Brooke is here!" Dallas loudly exclaims to the noise that interrupted me. He is looking out the big glass, taking a few steps in their direction, while gazing at a motorcycle and its rider. "I'll be right back. I promised I'd wish Brooke good luck on her interview before she leaves town today." Dallas then turns and runs out the door.

- _Dallas started dating Brooke._

"Ugh. Good riddance, Brooke. I bet she's not even going to come inside to greet us. The snob." Trish sticks her tongue out, showing her distaste for Dallas' girlfriend. "Look at her, on her stupid pink vespa like an oversized Barbie-doll. Walking around like she's all that and a bag of chips and a coupon for next time."

"Trish, be nice. She makes your brother happy." I look down at the shorter, with a look that says 'play nice.'

"C'mon, Lyly. You can't honestly think she's the best thing that's ever happened to Dallas-" Trish stops, I don't know why. I already turned my head away from her and the smile I had disappears.

"A-are you sure you don't want to come with me tonight? It'll be fun." A face slips under my down cast face, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Its fine, Trish. Maybe next time though. Thanks…" I place my elbows on the counter and lean on them.

"Gasp! Your nails! I just painted those yesterday!" My best friend' mouth drops at the sight of my fingers.

"I- I thought it looked flashy on me. You know I can't pull off vibrant colors." I pull my hands away from her line of vision, embarrassed of her catching me.

"Y'see, Lyly?! This is exactly your problem!" Trish grabs one of my hands and lift it up to show me.

"My nails are my problem?" Somehow I don't believe that.

"No! It's you! You're always afraid of making changes and you instantly reject anything that's new!" Trish not so kindly points out. "Dallas and Brooke have been dating for a year now and I can still tell you have feelings for-"

"Ah! I still need to order more tulips from the vendor!" Not wanting to have Trish discuss my love life, I quickly change the subject.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!" She inhales in before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is… I just want you to be happy. Live a little and take chances sometimes. You always coop yourself up in this shop"

I look Trish in the eyes and smile "…I am happy, Trish. And besides, I do live upstairs. It's my home not a prison. Geez."

"More like a prison disguised with flowers!" Trish suggests, sticking her tongue out.

"Watch it." I warn, poking her in the cheek.

But hey! If you change your mind later, call me." Trish pokes my face back, making me smile more.

"Okay, I will"

"Speaking of which, I gotta make a call, so excuse me for a bit." Trish walks off leaving me alone behind the counter.

I look out the windows wondering what's going on and see Dallas and Brooke hugging each other with smiles on their faces. Brooke's hands are around Dallas' neck and I notice their colored polish. It's the same as mine.

I look away and decide to get to cleaning; wiping, dusting and moving things to where they belong. In little time, I work up quite a sweat.

I am wiping my counter down when I look at my hand on the cloth, the chipped nail polish standing out against the light color of the cloth. I pull my hand away and place them both behind my back, feeling ashamed and alone.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 done! I didn't think it would be that hard but it was.**

 **I hope you guys like it so far and I know Austin isn't in yet but I have a special place for him and he will be coming soon.**

 **Yes Trish is Dallas' younger sister but in the webtoon the girl's best friend is the guy's younger sister so I ran with it. You won't see much of Trish anyway.**

 **Des will not be coming in for a while longer, not until a chapters after Austin comes in.**

 **Question: Who knows who was singing the song in the Prologue?**

 **Follow me on twitter: Naomi Dee naomis_dragons.**

 **I don't tweet much but I will sometimes!**

 **Later Ausllettes!**

 **~ND~**


	3. Chapter 2 - It Always Has

My dad always told me beauty can be found even in the dreariest of places. Unfortunately, I think this dreary old mirror isn't doing me justice.

I stare at the reflection of myself after put on a dress I've never worn. A white knee length dress that bunches at the bottom.

I look closely at my chest and fidget, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Sigh"

 **Chapter 2 – It always has**

This dress looks so awkward on me. Maybe I should wear some lipstick or make up… I don't know how I feel showing this much skin either… What am I trying to prove anyway?

Look at me, trying to dress up nice for a guy who already has an 'aspiring fashion designer' girlfriend. Why I bet she's nailing her interview and getting her designs approved at this very moment.

I'm a fool to even compare myself with her.

I plop down on my bed with a huff, looking at a picture hanging on the wall of a younger me with Dallas.

Besides, there isn't any need to compare at all. Our relationship is as it always has been. I wouldn't change it for the world.

I go to my closest and rummage around a little until I find what I'm looking for and quickly put on a green three quarter length jacket over my dress.

That's better, I think to myself as I gaze back in the mirror.

"Ally? I'm back!"

"Hey Dallas! I'll be down in a bit-" I call down to Dallas

"Are you still getting ready? I'm not too early, am I?" Dallas asked embarrassedly. "Or maybe I'm late? –is it six o'clock already?"

"Nope! That clock has been broken for ages, remember?" I gesture to the clock he was just looking at. "Hey."

"Hey, Als. That's a pretty dress." Dallas says as he watches me come down the stairs. "But… are you sure you'll be comfortable riding a bike in that?"

"Ah—you're right." I place a hand on my head in shame, "I can't believe I hadn't thought about that. I'll go and change"

"I-it's okay! You don't have to." Dallas grabs my arm, stopping me as I turn to go back to my room. "You look nice, why don't we just go for a walk instead? We can take pictures before the sun goes down. I caught a glimpse of the ocean on my way here and it was great! It'll be fun. What do you think?"

I stare at him, stunned. Heat crawls up into my cheeks. "Sure, that sounds wonderful. Let me grab my camera really fast!"

"Okay."

I turn and walk up the stairs back to my room and grab my camera.

Like I said, it's as it always has been.

"Got it! Let's…" I stop on the stairs, letting my sentence go unfinished as I see Dallas on the phone.

"Babe, it's going to be okay. Deep breaths, alright? You're designs were too good for that place anyway… you'll get the job at that other company. Do you want me to pick you up? I don't know how I feel about you heading back on your own like this… I'm with Ally right now. I'll ask her if I can postpone plans for tonight."

"Don't…" I say, getting Dallas' attention. "Don't let me be the one to hold you back. Brooke needs you more than anyone right now… you should go."

"…Yeah." Dallas says to me with his thanks in his eyes. "Hey… Ally said its fine. Wait there, I'm coming to pick you up. I love you, Brooke… See you soon."

As Dallas goes to leave I keep my hands behind my back, cradling my camera.

It's quite late when I place my camera down on the register counter. The moon is full and shining brightly. Almost calling me. I go outside and hop on my bike riding to nowhere in particular.

I ride until I'm huffing and my legs are sore. I don't know how far or how long I've been riding but I stop after sometime, looking up and finally seeing where I am.

I am on a cliff shelf overlooking the sea. The sea itself is calm and beautiful with the reflection of the moon on the water.

Dallas was right, the view of the ocean looks great… as it always has, right?

I look up at the moon, fighting the tears the threaten to pour.

 _It's fine._

 _It's…_

I wipe away the moisture in my eyes before it spills.

 _Fine…_

Before I can catch it, a tear escapes.

 _It's..._

 _Sob!_

The tears I'd been fight come rushing out bringing me to my knees on the deserted walkway. Sob after sob wafts through me and I can do nothing to stop them.

A beautiful musical sound floats in the air, and my tears stop at my peaked curiosity.

"Hello?" I look around, clutching my jacket around me as the wind catches it.

 _"_ _?Have you turned to the rippling tides to engulf your lonely tears?_ _￢ﾀﾝ_

The sound comes from somewhere over the cliff and hovers above the sea. I lean on the guard rail, mesmerized by the sound and I search for the source of the song.

 _Snap!_

The metal railing I'm holding breaks, and because I had my weight leaning against I fall with it, a shoe falling off as I plummet towards the dark waters.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 complete! Still took longer than I thought but I had family come down and visit, turning my mom into a neat freak. Everything had to be cleaned, every room dusted, wipe down, vacuumed, and straightened.**

 **Now I'm getting ready to go on a trip to Florida, and we leave this week. Been so busy.**

 **June won't be such a busy month for me, I should be able to update more of this story and forgotten life as well but I have to get school work done too. #HomeschoolingInSummer.**

 **I hope y'all like the way I have put this story together. I have to interpret some of the story into words and it's hard because I want to stay within the boundaries of the original story and have it be with Austin and Ally.**

 **Austin should be coming in the next chapter and wait until you hear about his appearance!**

 **Later Ausllettes!**

 **~ND~**


	4. Chapter 3 - Something Special

I hit the water, sinking deeper and deeper. I open my eyes and through the blurry water I see a faint light emanating from the moon.

I reach my hand out towards it as if it was my lifeline.

Reaching… I'm always reaching for something unattainable from my grasp.

I see bubbles through the hazy water, they are slowly rising while I slowly sink.

 **Chapter 3 – Something Special**

"LYLYYY! Hey, Lyly!" I turn around, my two side braids following my head as I do so, to see a school aged Trish running towards me hold a sport stick of some kind in her hands, her backpack bounce with each step she takes. "Guess who made the lacrosse team!"

Trish! That's amazing! I knew you could do it!" I smile, tousling her hair. "I'm so proud of you! Congratulations!"

"Hehehe, thanks bestie." Trish reply, poking my cheek. "But the thing is… practices are held right after school, so we can't walk home together anymore. Such a bummer"

"It's okay, we can still do homework together after your practices."

"Promise?" She asks, digging her finger into my cheek yet again.

"Promise!" I agree, poking her.

That's totally great 'cause I'm totally close to failing algebra right now!"

"Trish…" I grab her cheek warningly.

"Hey, dynamic duo! Are you guys ready to go?" I turn around and see Dallas in his school uniform holding onto his bike.

"Ah! Hi, Dallas." I say while my hand still rests on Trish's cheek.

"Trish, did you forget you bag again? Geez, you're such a dunce." Dallas says leaning forward slightly.

"Hey, show some respect!" Trish shove her lacrosse stick in Dallas' face. "For your information, this 'dunce' just made the lacrosse team!"

Dallas throws up his hands, pulling his head away from the stick probably trying to avoid getting hit later. "Seriously? Congrats brat. Keep it up and you might be good enough for the high school team."

"I am good enough!" Trish yells back, sticking her tongue out at her older brother, "Don't look down on us just 'cause we're middle schooners, Dallas! Anyway, I have practice after school from now on so you don't have to walk me home anymore." With that, Trish place her hands on her hips and sticks her nose in the air.

"Oh, is that so… Well, what about Ally?" At the sound of my name being said, I look up at him, wondering what he's going to say, even though he is speaking like I'm not here. "Who's going to see her home?"

"I'm fine going on my own! It's no problem." I hurriedly say, turning my face away from Dallas and tightening my grip on my folded hands.

From the corner of my eyes, I see Dallas look at me with disappointment. He looks away from me and puts his hand on his head, obviously thinking.

"-But then I won't have anyone to walk with." Dallas tells me, letting out a sad sigh.

"Oh- uh- I'm okay with walking together too!" I raise my hands up in a play of acceptance.

Dallas cocks his head to the side and gives me a dazzling smile. "'Kay. That's a relief."

Prior to that day, I've never spent time around Dallas unless I was with Trish. I suspected he probably only felt obligated to look after his 'little sister's best friend.' But like any friendship or relationship, everything starts off as a tiny sprout- or so my dad says.

"If you neglect or smother it, it will eventually wither but when nurtured and cared for properly… it will bloom into something special."

Dallas and I soon discovered our mutual like of bike riding, though I had to convince him to wear a helmet, and soon we teased and laughed like old friends.

"Dallas, what's that book you have there?" I asked him, noticing a book tucked under his arm, one day on the way home from school.

"This?" Dallas pulls the book free and holds it up for me to see. "It's called 'The Odyssey.' Apparently it was written forever ago. I had to read it for an assignment, but it was more interesting than I though."

"What's it about exactly?"

"…A great tale of suffering."

"Sounds lugubrious." I mutter.

"Where did you learn a word like that?" Dallas asks. "But it's an amazing story, actually… a hero lost at sea, facing adversity, temptation, and sacrifice… all for the sake of returning home to his wife. The best part of it all is that he never loses sight of who he is."

I watch Dallas amazed at how enthusiastic he is about the book. I swing my backpack around and reach inside for my notebook. "Let me jot down the title real quick so I can read it too."

"So organized. Do you always put everything on a checklist?"

"Yeah, writing stuff down helps maintain my mental to-do list and prevents me from forgetting. I literally pit notes everywhere—it drives Daddy crazy."

"Hey, Ally…?"

"Hm?" My pencils moves across the paper, writing the name of Dallas' book.

"Can I make a confession?"

I stop, shock and wonder at what he is about to tell me forces my body to stop working.

"You see, the truth is… I really actually…"

My heart is pounding in my chest and I can't breathe, will not even blink for fear I might miss what he says.

"Envy you."

I look up at him, wondering how he could be envious of me.

Dallas stands with his hand on his neck, looking down at the ground. "You're really grown up for your age, you know? I'm older than you and yet you probably have a better rein on life than I do. My mom puts a lot of responsibility on me since I'm the oldest…. Especially since Dad is hardly ever around either.

"I'm going to have a little brother soon. Mom's due in about a month from now, so she'll really need my help around the house. Though… sometimes I wish I had more freedom to do what I want. Like how Trish has lacrosse, I guess. I never really had the chance to indulge in those kind of things for myself. But then again, maybe I'm just being immature… I wish I could approach things in a mature way like you always seem to.

"Ah, I'm rambling off. I probably sound really stupid, right? Haha."

"No, I don't think it's stupid at all. If that's how you feel, it's important, isn't it? Dallas… the only family I have is my dad. He's a really strong man, and I've never been responsible over anyone but myself.

"You, on the other hand, choose to sacrifice your time for your family and those you care about. You're not just the hero of your own story, but for other people's stories as well. Including mine."

Dallas cheek flush slightly and he gives a small laugh. "That's so you, Als. As expected… you always know what to say. Thanks, Ally" Dallas drapes an arm across my shoulder and pulls me in for a side hug.

I think it was somewhere around that time I realized an eternal spring had blossomed into my heart.

But despite what Dallas had told me, I'll admit that I did something very childish that very same day…

When I came back home to the shop, I noticed a single flower has strayed from its batch, left to wilt on the floor. I picked it up and stared at it. Finally I put a finger on one of its petals and gave a tug.

 _He loves me…_

 _He loves me not…_

 _He loves me…_

 _He loves me not..._

 _He loves me._

I was so caught up in my daydreaming, I hadn't realized I destroyed something that should have not been tampered with. Something that was fine as it was… something special.

Because little did I know that those silly, childish fantasies of mine would lead me to the end of everything I thought I knew.

As I sank further into the water, an old dream of mine rushed to my mind. I saw myself running across water towards a waiting Dallas who would walk towards me, place his hands on my face and lean in. My dream always ended right before he kissed me but this time I felt something press against my lips and it all felt too real.

I opened my eyes with my remaining strength and saw a man with handsome facial features, white blonde hair and tan skin looking directly into my eyes. His face was close to my own, closer than I would have allowed any other guy to be. His face was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes for what I though was the final time.

 **This took my far longer than it should. Ugh… my brain hurts…**

 **Please don't forget to review. I LOVE reviews and read everyone.**

 **Also, follow me on Twitter: Naomi Dee naomis_dragons**

 **~ND~**


	5. Chapter 4 - Encounter

Before I succumbed to unconsciousness, I remember seeing a man, his eyes boring into mine but there was something about those eyes… it's as if they could see right through me. Empty and glass-like, they also seemed to hold immense sadness but somehow…

I felt I could resonate with them.

 _Whoosh… whoosh…._

A steady, cold movement of water running over me brought me from the depths of nothingness.

I slowly open my eyes, seeing water recede from the beach and back into the sea.

Sitting up quickly and pulling the bottom of my dress back to modest condition, I look out towards the water.

 _How… how did I get here?_

 _Oh, I remember- I fell from the cliff!_

 _I must have washed up onto this small cove, the main shoreline doesn't look too far from here either, so that's a relief._

I hold my hands out in front of me and do a mental exam of my body. Nothing seems broken; no injuries. I should go to the hospital just in case though…

 _A miracle…?_

I turn my head, thinking. Now to figure out how to get back to-

 _A person…?_

I open my eyes wide as I see a man lying naked and or asleep/dead a few feet away.

 **Chapter 4 – Encounter**

"Er… excuse me, sir… hello? Are you okay…?" I don't move from my position but I do raise a hand to cover the man's nakedness.

He's not waking up… please don't be dead. Please don't be dead…

Okay. Calm down, Ally. Try not to think the worst. The logical thing to do would be to check his pulse, right? But he's… naked. I don't want to look.

I move a finger away from an eye and peek at his turned away head.

He could be in serious need of help though… Alright! I just have to cover him up first and then check his pulse!

I bend down and pick up a handful of sand, swinging it over the man's lower body.

"Iyah!"

I kick sand up with my feet, toss sand on him but after a minute, I come to a realization.

Now it just seems like I'm trying to cover up a crime scene by burying the body. I sink to my knees and cover my face in embarrassment.

A slight movement of fabric pulls at my arms and I look down to see my jacket is still on my shoulders.

I quickly shrug out of the green cover and toss it across the man.

"Okay. Phew…"

I look down, now being able to see his face and for a moment… I almost mistook the droplets of sea water on his face for tears.

"Cough, cough…"

"Ah—thank goodness." All of the panic that had built up inside me flees, and I take a refreshing breath, pushing my loose hair out of my face. "You scared me for a second there… How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The man sits up and for some reason, stares at his legs, somewhat startled.

"Um… sir?" I pick up my hand and raise it towards him yet hesitant to touch him.

He doesn't respond, instead he reaches down and plucks my jacket away, staring at himself.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" I push him, knocking him off balance and he loses his grip on my jacket and it falls silently back down, covering him.

The man finally looks up, shocked by my presence, as I am when I see his face but he quickly replaces his shock with a smirk.

I look into his eyes and they're somehow familiar.

We stare at each other for a while, I cannot take my eyes away from his when I see his gaze shift from my face downwards.

Suddenly his hand flicks forward, grabbing my leg and I react instinctively, whacking him in an upward hit under the chin.

"I'm sorry, but it's really not okay to grab people like that." I jump up, tugging my skirt down. "Especially without their consent!"

"W… wait… you didn't feel anything?" The man asks me, his voice soothing to hear.

"Pardon…?"

"You got sand in your ears, sweetheart? Don't play coy." He raises an eyebrow at me in a suspicious manner. "And… your—n-no… it can't be… something isn't right here…" He lifts his hand and inspects it. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this…"

"I… think you're mistaking me for someone else. Anyway, why don't you stay here while I go find help?" I lift my hands up and slowly walk away from him and towards the rocky cliff.

"Wait—where the hell do you think you're going?!" He lifts himself unsteadily onto his knees, my jacket still wrapped around his waist.

"I'll come back with help, I promise! You can hardly stand so please don't strain yourself." I say, starting to climb up the water slicked rocks.

"That's not the problem here! You don't understand at all! Ugh… forget it. It's no use… it's hopeless…" The man turns his head away, his jaw tense.

This guy… he's delusional! But… I look down at him, the moon shining its light seemingly highlighting him as he hangs his head crestfallen. I barely see his face but what I do see tugs at my heart. I can't just let him be…

I lift my leg to raise myself higher when it slips out from under me. I freeze, my brain clashing back to what happened earlier and I fall back towards the ocean.

As I fall I see the man leap to his feet and stagger towards the water. I close my eyes as I brace for impact and shortly after I plunge back into the sea I hear another splash.

I open my eyes to see what's going on but I scream, if one can underwater, for the man who jumped in to save me is sporting a dark blue fish tail where his legs should be.

I see something else move in the corner of my eyes and notice that where my legs should be, all that is there is also long, blue fish tail.

 **This didn't take as long as I thought but I think I will lay off writing this story for a day or two since I almost got fed up with this chapter while writing it.**

 **Can anyone guess who this mystery guy is? Clue… He's not who you think he is! I will let you know when I announce it in the chapter because I don't want to be a spoiler.**

 **Well, off to beta.**

 **~ND~**


	6. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

No, this isn't a chapter... Sorry about that. I hate it when other authors do this yet here I am! Doing something I myself never wanted to do.

Can you believe it's been almost a year since I've updated this story? So much has happened since then but I'll save you from hearing the long story.

One of the main reasons why I haven't updated this story is because I've been watching the webtoon to see what the route it takes and I'm still toying with character placement. I need to know how the webtoon goes a bit more before I can get started back on this story.

I hope to one day finish this but it might be some time until that happens but I'd appreciate you all patiently waiting.

Once again, I apologize for the long abstenence and no communication. whatsoever.

Till later Ausllettes!

~ND~

This A/N will be taken down when the next chapter is posted*


End file.
